Heroes Never Die
by Avalon Pickami
Summary: After Goku dies, Piccolo, Gohan and Avalon think on his death and his decision to stay in the after-life.


Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funimation (or however you spell it), not me. I do however own Avalon,   
so don't use her without my permission.  
Heroes Never Die  
A Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction  
By Avalon Pickami  
  
They say that heroes never die. Who are 'they' anyway? And what do 'they' know? Dad, you   
were the greatest hero ever, but you died. You died. But you died a hero, at least you did that.   
But you won't let us bring you back. Too many problems brought on by you? I don't get it. Even   
though Radditz, Vegeta and Nappa, Freiza, the androids, and Cell all came after you and you alone  
, you always defeated them, even Cell, though indirectly. You did it by training me. I couldn't   
have done it with out you. I don't think I can deal with you being gone either.   
Now all I have left is Mom and Avalon. Well, for about seven months that is. I can't   
believe she's going to have a baby. I wonder, do you know? Will you know before Mom dies and goes   
to be with you? Mom... I have to be strong for her, Avalon and the baby.   
The baby... my brother, the youngest Son son. He's all I can think about. How he'll grow   
up without a father, and it's all my fault. Mom says it could be a girl, but deep down, I know   
it's my father's second son. It's my fault he won't have a father. Everyone tells me it isn't my   
fault, but I know it was. I wasn't strong enough for the Earth, but I won't do that to my little   
brother. I won't let him forget you Dad. But Mom says she won't tell him I was fighting him before   
you died, just that you kept fighting and died. But I won't lie to him. As soon as he's born I'll   
start telling him about you, and about the truth around your death, and I know I'll never stop   
telling him. I know Avalon won't either.  
Avalon... you don't know how much you hurt her. Your decision hit her hard. But I have yet   
to see her cry, not since you broke the news and she threw a fit, and when Trunks left, but that   
didn't have much to do with your death. But she hasn't been eating much, and she mopes all the   
time. When she's not caring for the baby panther Vegeta gave her. She was really depressed when   
Trunks left too. He came back though. I can tell your death hit him hard too. But Avalon's taking   
it worse than all of us, she's acting the strongest. She's really taken charge. Mom has pretty   
much taken to her bed, so Avalon's been cooking, cleaning, and making sure Mom, Piccolo and I   
take care of our selves. She's got the weight of the world on her shoulders. On the outside she   
it doesn't seem to bother her, but I know inside she is screaming. And if she doesn't deal with i  
t soon, it will tear her soul apart, and then it will kill her. I have to help her, after all you   
told me to, when you told Piccolo, Trunks and I to take care of her. Piccolo and Trunks will be   
able to, that I'm sure of, but, I don't know if I can. Her soul is so tortured it would be harder   
to help her than to beat Cell.   
Cell... that name still evokes such hate within me. I know it was Cell that killed you   
Dad, but it's because I was not strong enough. He's gone now, but I know the memories of the Cell   
war will haunt the people of Earth for a few years, but the memories of what Cell did to you will   
haunt the Z-fighters and their families forever. Especially me, because I know it's my fault. I   
can never be strong enough for our friends, no matter what you or they say. I need you Dad, so do   
our friends. And Avalon and Mom, and your unborn son.  
***  
Darkness, nothing but darkness. It surrounds me, and all I can do is run. Running, it's   
all I ever seem to do. If I were strong, or could have trained, then maybe I could have helped.   
Gohan may think it's his fault you died, but I know it's mine. If only I'd of trained harder! I   
could have helped him, we could have beat him before you died Oji-san. But you died, and it's all   
my fault. But I will be strong now. I know you told Trunks, Gohan and Ojii-san to take care of me,   
but I can't let them, since it's all my fault you can't. Besides, I know that I'm the one who has   
to take care of them, and especially Aunt Chichi. She won't eat unless I make her, and that baby   
needs food.  
I can't believe I destroyed your child's future. Your youngest child will grow up with out   
a father because I was not strong enough to protect the ones I love. I will protect your child though,   
I won't make the same mistake twice. Kami help that child. Kami help us all. Especially me.   
Gohan blames himself because he thinks he wasn't strong enough. But I know that no one   
could have done that alone, we know you helped him. If only I had done my part, I could have   
helped him before this mess started. Before you went Kamikaze on us. You're crazy Uncle Goku.  
You made me so angry! It didn't matter that you were the reason so many enemies have   
attacked the Earth, but you always found a way to overcome. So why did you leave us? WHY?! I NEED   
YOU! Okay, calm down, breathe Pickami. Just push it down, just keep it inside so I won't trouble   
the others. I have to take care of them, I can't be weak around them, it would all come crumbling.   
Did you ever feel that way Uncle? That if you showed a sign a weakness our friends, our family,   
even our planet would be destroyed? You must have, the same way I feel it now. I need you here to   
help me take care of them. I need to be a kid, I need a life of my own too! I love them, and I   
want to care for them, but I was not put into existence to be a nursemaid for my grieving loved   
ones! But you left them! You left me! They needed you. I needed you. But you left, and you won't   
come back. You won't come back. You won't come back. And it's all my fight.  
***  
Goku. My friend. We were enemies in the past, but you, you're son, and our Avalon saved   
me. Saved me from the darkness, from the evil that was tearing my soul apart. You showed me   
everything that made life worth living. You made me challenge myself, because I knew I had to   
keep up with you. I had to be strong. But when it counted the most, I wasn't strong enough. I   
know it's not my fault, but if only I had destroyed Cell when I first saw him. It may be Cell's   
fault you died, but it was my fault he originally survived, and I think Vegeta feels it was his   
fault he evolved. But it's no ones fault but the fates. And I know in my heart, that even though   
this planet doesn't know what you did, the descendants of the Z-fighters will know the truth and   
never forget you, neither will Namek. And Kami and Nails, I could feel their sadness as we heard   
what you said about not being wished back. You are a true, noble warrior and none of us will ever   
forget you. Rest in peace Son Goku. Rest in peace, my partner, my friend.   
~Finis~  
  



End file.
